Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150304214304
Tatsuya may underestimate himself but he never underestimates others. If he says someone has a skill and ability, then he objectively thinks so. Author, not Tatsuya, said it would be unclear who would win in Ice Pillars. Data Fortification works on Kyokan jigoku, not Rupture. Masaki has killed many magicians with Rupture and it is militarily restricted and used for anti-personnel combat for that reason. You can't stop it so it is taboo. Magic that directly interfered with the body used to be forbidden and seen as human experimentation. The Ichijous only use Rupture on humans in combat although you can use Rupture on machines as well as water and water vapors to make bombs. Masaki used Kyokan to kill the non-magicians first then used Rupture on the magician. Magicians use data fortification. Miyuki never used bias release, just looked over her fight with Lina and nowhere is that mentioned. Another 3rd year girl from 1st high used it but Miyuki. You keep saying how diverse her magic is and that somehow Miyuki can do so much but here is what narrator says about Masaki: "The magicians of the Ichijou Family specialized in Dispersal-Type Magic that evaporated fluids, but that certainly did not imply they could not use any other magic." This is what Tatsuya says: The Ichijou Family's far-famed ability "Rupture" was a Dispersal-Systematic Magic that vaporized all fluids within the target's body. Once the fluids from a biological target were vaporized, the body would tear apart. For internal combustible machines, once the fuel evaporated, the car would immediately explode. This was also the case for battery liquid. Even if there were no flammable liquids on board, there was still engine oil, lubricants, coolant. There was practically no machine that didn't use some sort of fluid. Thus, as long as "Rupture" was activated, the Ichijous could destroy any machine at will. This was the perfect magic for both anti-personnel and anti-armor combat. "Rupture" was designed solely for military use, so naturally it infringed upon the rules for Monolith Code. (That being said, he is still the next head of house for one of the Ten Master Clans and possesses the proud title "Crimson Prince", so he wouldn't just rely on "Rupture" as his trump card...... Speaking of which...) and this: Weight-Type and Oscillation-Type Magic fired at him were nullified by a wide area interference barrier that extended in a one meter radius around him. As if mocking the "pointless gestures", Masaki's pace was slow and leisurely. "......'Armor of Interference', eh. Move-Type Wide Area Interference should be the Juumonji Family's specialty." Leo and Mikihiko were both struck speechless by this overpowering might. On the other hand, Tatsuya was the master of himself as he praised Masaki's strengths. "To be able to freely wield this type of magic without breathing raggedly likely requires more than a large capacity within the magic calculation area. Looks like he's very adept at 'cyclical breathing'. I guess that should be called innate talent." When continuously using the same magic, cyclical breathing referred to the space between when one magic ends and the next one begins. The less overlap between the first and second magic, the less stress was placed on the Magician. Magicians who excelled in shortening the dead time between the two were known as "adept at cyclical breathing". Miyuki was also a Magician "adept at cyclical breathing", but in Tatsuya's eyes, Masaki possessed a talent that rivaled Miyuki's. ......No, he's trying to decrease the power of the blow, hence he used a combination of the two. Being overpowered is truly a hassle in this circumstance." Tatsuya revealed an ironic smirk. Miyuki gave him a look that said "Isn't Onii-sama the same way?", but he pretended to be oblivious. While Tatsuya was explaining the mechanics, Masaki continued to close in on Eighth High's position. Likely arriving at the conclusion that simply waiting was no solution, the two remaining defenders combined their strength to challenge Masaki. The boulders split apart and rushed towards Masaki. The Release-Systematic Magic used by the players from Eighth High set off a shower of electrons from the minerals, causing sparks to erupt around Masaki's feet. Regardless of the scale of the former or the difficulty level of the latter, both were of the highest caliber magic — which was no exaggeration. When Tatsuya's team dueled Eighth High, their victory only appeared easy because they never gave their opponent the chance to put their best foot forward. If it was a head-to-head shootout, the battle undoubtedly would have been a very stiff contest. However, Masaki easily nullified their full frontal combined assault. The scattered fragments were flung away by a sphere of reverse vectors centered around Masaki, while the electric discharge was suppressed before it even started. I don't even get where you are saying Miyuki beats him in strategy, based on what, your assumption because you think so?Aside from fighting Lina, where has she used strategy without Tatsuya? Masaki used it combat in Sado, at Yokohama while taking charge of the volunteer troop and protecting them and also last volume while dealing with the ancient magicians which he had no idea about but found a way anyway. For a character that only appears once in a while, Masaki already has more feats than Miyuki who is the main heroine. As does Katsuto who also only appears once in a while. Tatsuya tells Zhou there is no way for him to counter Rupture. There are even more references to Masaki's abilities and innate talent by in the last volume made by Tatsuya but why don't you just wait to read it yourself.